


I’m made of love, but I don’t need to love to be happy

by AutisticWriter



Series: Pride Month Drabbles 2019 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Garnet (Steven Universe), Aromantic Peridot (Steven Universe), Coming Out, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pride, Pride month 2019, Quadruple Drabble, Queer Themes, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Garnet discovers she is aromantic with the help of Peridot.





	I’m made of love, but I don’t need to love to be happy

**Author's Note:**

> Throughout June, I will be writing 100-500 word drabbles about characters being LGBTQ+. If you would like me to write a drabble for you, pick the characters/ship and give a short prompt in the comments section of one of these drabbles. For more information, visit the series page!

Garnet is made of love, the love between Ruby and Sapphire. But she has never felt that kind of love herself.

Now, Garnet feels platonic love for her friends and Steven, all of whom she would protect without a second thought. But romantic love, the kind Ruby and Sapphire share… no, that isn’t her.

She has never thought that this is a problem (Garnet loves herself), but she knows she is an exception. Everyone else she knows feels romantic attraction towards others, but not her.

Supprisingly, she gets the answer to this from Peridot. One day in June, when Steven has panted pansexual pride flags on his face and wrapped Pearl in a rainbow flag, Garnet finds Peridot sat on the couch in the beach house, studying her tablet.

“Hello, Peridot,” she says, sitting beside her. “What are you doing?”

“Oh, me? I’m just… reading about this queer stuff Steven told me about. I was wondering if there is a label for me. And I found it.” Peridot smiles and shows Garnet an image on the screen, a flash of green, black and white, before looking at it again. “I’m aromantic. I don’t feel romantic attraction towards anyone. That’s me.”

Garnet stares at Peridot, all three of her eyes wide. “Aromantic?”

“Yeah. it’s a pretty new label, but it fits me perfectly.”

So… not only has Peridot shown her an amazing label, but she has found a gem just like her. She never predicted this with her future vision.

“Oh, congratulations.”

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Peridot says, and Garnet realises she has a ridiculous grin plastered across her face.

“I’m just… happy. Peridot, I think I am aromantic as well.”

“Really?” Peridot says. “I never thought of that. I guess being made of love doesn’t mean you need any of it yourself.”

“Yes, you’re right. Ruby and Sapphire’s love is all I need. I am a relationship, and I don’t want, or need, one of my own to be happy.”

Peridot grins. “Good for you, Garnet. Now, we need to get some merchandise with this flag on it as quickly as possible.” And with no warning, Peridot turns her head and yells, “STEVEN! Garnet and I need things with this flag on! Where do I get them?!”

Giggling, Steven jogs over and explains how to buy pride merch on the internet, and Garnet can’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
